Si doux
by mawilay
Summary: BIENTOT REPRISE!
1. Default Chapter

DOULOUREUX SECRET  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Nouveau départ  
  
Je pense que tu devrais lui dire, fit Stéphanie d'un air songeur.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes gens, âgés de 15 ans, descendait   
  
de l'avion dans lequel ils avaient passé toute la nuit pour arriver au Japon.  
  
_Te mêle pas de çà, répliqua son cousin, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux.  
  
_Mais, si jamais elle ne comprend pas !  
  
_Grrr...J'aimerais au moins qu'elle me regarde normalement, je ne veux  
  
pas de sa pitié tu entends !  
  
_Holala ! Tu es impossible ! lui cria-t-elle en sortant précipitamment de la chambre.  
  
_Je ne veux pas de pitié, rétorqua le jeune homme pour lui-même.  
  
*****************************  
  
_On arrive juste à la bonne saison, s'écria la jeune fille, le printemps   
  
au Japon est magnifique !  
  
_Oui, acquiesça le jeune home avec un sourire. Mais c'est peut être le dernier  
  
que je voie, pensa-t-il ne regardant autour de lui.  
  
_Quand je pense qu'on doit retourner à l'école demain ! soupira Stéphanie. Je   
  
resterais bien dehors moi...  
  
_Allez, arrête de te plaindre et aide nous à transporter les valises, fit Lionel  
  
en saisissant la sienne.  
  
_Maître Lionel veut peut être que je la porte ? demanda Pierre.  
  
_Non merci Pierre, répondit Lionel énervé en prenant aussi l'un des nombreux petits  
  
sacs que sa cousine avait absolument voulu emporter.  
  
_Bien, allons y, le chauffeur nous attends, déclara le majordome en poussant un chariot,   
  
chargé exclusivement des bagages de Stéphanie.  
  
Dehors les attendaient un taxi, qui les conduirent à la petite maison que Mme Li avait loué.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas que son fils parte, elle savait très bien se qui l'attendait si il   
  
partait là-bas, mais il lui avait dit qu'il cesserait de manger si on l'empêcher d'aller  
  
au Japon.   
  
_Et il en aurait été bien capable, avait-elle soupiré en le regardant partir.  
  
_Lionel ? Tu vas bien ? demanda Stéphanie inquiète pendant le voyage en remarquant que   
  
son cousin montrait quelques difficultés à respirer.  
  
_Je vais...très bien...souffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard destiné à la faire taire.  
  
_D'accord, répondit la jeune fille qui ne semblait pas relever ce regard énervé en  
  
prenant un air boudeur, je te parle plus jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison !  
  
Lionel se tourna alors vers la fenêtre.  
  
_Aie-je pris la bonne décision, se demanda-t-il en regardant le paysage défilé,   
  
peut être aurais-je du rester en Chine, auprès de ma mère... Mais, j'aimerais tellement  
  
revoir Sakura...lui parler...une dernière fois, même si après, elle venait à me détester...  
  
Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, sa cousine, en l'entendant, se radoucit. Elle savait  
  
bien que se n'était pas facile pour lui, et si elle jouait les chipies et qu'elle semblait   
  
toujours de bonne humeur, c'était bien pour égayer un peu son cousin. Il détestait qu'on  
  
s'apitoie sur son sort, il le lui avait bien fait comprendre, alors elle feignait la bonne  
  
humeur pour lui faire oublier son mal un instant...  
  
_Nous voici arrivé, annonça le chauffeur quelques heures plus tard.  
  
Tous descendirent de la voiture et déchargèrent les bagages. Ils se trouvaient devant   
  
une sympathique maisonnée, sobre et confortable, avec assez de place pour tout le monde.  
  
Pierre paya le chauffeur et sortit les clefs. IL en donna une à Lionel et une à Stéphanie   
  
et puis ils entrèrent. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Lionel déclara :  
  
_Je sors un instant, ne m'attendait pas pour dîner !  
  
Stéphanie voulut le suivre, mais Pierre la retint :  
  
_Laissez le un peu seul Maîtresse Stéphanie...  
  
Celle-ci acquiesça, bien qu'elle se dit que s'il allait voir Sakura, il aurait mieux  
  
fallu que quelqu'un l'accompagne.  
  
_Il va se tuer, marmonna-t-elle, il aurait tout de même put rester en Chine, là-bas au moins,  
  
il aurait put vivre encore un peu...  
  
_Cela fait bien trop longtemps qu'il est comme çà, dit soudain Pierre, il vaut mieux  
  
se sacrifier et être heureux, que souffrir encore un peu sans trouver de repos...  
  
_Vous avec certainement raison Pierre, soupira Stéphanie en montant à sa chambre.   
  
Pendant ce temps, Lionel marchait silencieusement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait  
  
de la demeure de Sakura, il sentait un poids grandir en lui. Un étrange oppression dans   
  
sa poitrine.  
  
_Il faut que je tienne, murmura-t-il, au moins le temps de lui faire un cadeau... 


	2. Comportement troublant

chapitre 2 retour décevant  
  
Sakura quant à elle s'empressait de finir les quelques devoirs de vacances  
  
qu'on lui avait donné.  
  
_Allons, allons, la solution du problème est.130 ! Ouf ! J'ai enfin fini,  
  
soupira une charmante jeune fille en repoussant son cahier de math.  
  
_Il était temps, fit une petite peluche jaune en voletant au dessus de la  
  
jeune fille, un énorme biscuit dans les mains, le paquet de biscuit est  
  
fini, il faut que tu ailles en chercher !  
  
_Il faut ! releva la jeune fille surprise. Je viens de livrer une bataille  
  
ardue contre les équations et tu m'ordonnes d'aller te chercher un paquet  
  
de biscuit !  
  
_Hey ! Je te signale que moi aussi je me suis battue ! Pendant que tu  
  
finissais ton travail, moi j'ai mis le linge à sécher ! Et c'est toi qui  
  
aurait dut le faire !  
  
_Oh, c'est vrai mon petit Kéro, je suis désolée, fit Sakura en se levant,  
  
je te rapporte un paquet et on fêtera ensemble nos victoires respectives !  
  
_Chouette ! J'aime quand tu parles de fêter quelque chose devant des  
  
bonbons !  
  
_Je reviens dans un instant espèce de gros gourmand, fit Sakura en riant.  
  
Il n'y avait personne à la maison à cette heure ci, M.Gautier était parti  
  
au lycée pour une réunion importante qui devrait se terminer tard et Thomas  
  
était partit depuis quelques années étudier avec Matthieu dans une  
  
université à Tokyo. Il ne venait chez lui que très rarement.  
  
_Voyons voir, fit Sakura en ouvrant un placard, je suppose que mon petit  
  
Kéro préfèrera du chocolat. Bon, où est ce qu'il y en a ?  
  
Sakura s'apprêtait à fouiller un peu quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.  
  
Elle se précipita pour ouvrir.  
  
_Bonjour ! Que puis-je. ? ? ? ! ! !  
  
Sakura ne finit pas sa phrase, elle avait immédiatement reconnu le jeune  
  
homme qui se tenait devant elle.  
  
Ils s'étaient écrit très régulièrement pendant les années où ils avaient  
  
été séparé, mais depuis 1 mois elle n'avait plus eut de nouvelles et avait  
  
commencé à s'inquiéter.  
  
Et voilà qu'il se tenait devant elle, plus pâle et plus maigre que  
  
d'habitude, mais c'était lui, il n'y avait pas de doute :  
  
_Li.Lionel ? !  
  
_Bon.bonjour Sakura, répondit ce dernier d'une toute petite voix, comment  
  
vas-tu ?  
  
La jeune fille resta bouche bée, puis sans un mot elle attira Lionel dans  
  
la maison,  
  
ferma la porte et lui sauta au cou en hurlant :  
  
_Ouaiiiiiiis ! Tu es revenus ! Je suis trop contente ! ! ! !  
  
_Sakura ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce tapage, cria Kéro en descendant.  
  
Quoi ? !  
  
Le morveux ? ! Mais depuis quand tu es revenu toi ?  
  
_Depuis ce matin Kérobéro.  
  
_Hein ? ! fit Sakura toujours pendue à son cou sans comprendre.  
  
Depuis quand tu l'appelles Kérobéro ?  
  
Lionel poussa un profond soupir, comme s'il hésitait à faire quelque chose,  
  
puis, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde il se tourna vers Kéro et dit :  
  
_Je crois que nous avons commencer sur de mauvaises bases, je.je voudrais.  
  
je voudrais m'excuser de t'avoir traiter de peluche, Kéro. Ami ? demanda-t-  
  
il en tendant  
  
sa main vers le petit gardien.  
  
_Heu.dit moi Sakura, ton amoureux aurait pas un peu de fièvre ? J'aurais  
  
jamais cru qu'il me présenterait un jour des excuses !  
  
Sakura quant à elle se demandait ce qui avait poussé Lionel à faire une  
  
chose pareille.  
  
_Alors ? demanda Lionel.  
  
_Hum.bon, c'est d'accord, fit Kéro en attrapant avec ses deux pattes la  
  
main du jeune garçon, moi aussi je m'excuse de t'avoir traiter de morveux.  
  
Bon, ben je sais pas vous, mais moi je suis mort de faim ! rajouta-t-il en  
  
se précipitant vers la cuisine.  
  
_Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Lionel, tu restes à goûter avec nous ?  
  
_Heu.je ne peux pas, je dois rentrer chez moi pour.pour aider à installer.  
  
mais on se verra demain à l'école !  
  
_D'accord, fit Sakura avec une petite moue déçue, elle avait senti dans le  
  
ton de Lionel un certain empressement de partir.  
  
_Sakura, je voulais.je voulais te donner çà, fit Lionel en détachant une  
  
fine chaîne en argent de son cou.  
  
Il tendit à Sakura, d'une main un peu tremblante, une fine chaîne en argent  
  
à laquelle était suspendu une petite boule d'argent, finement gravé, et de  
  
laquelle semblait émaner une douce lumière verte.  
  
_Oh, Lionel, mais je ne peux pas accepter ! fit Sakura gênée en repoussant  
  
doucement la main de jeune homme.  
  
_Crois moi, fit celui en prenant la main de Sakura, en y mettant le bijoux  
  
et en la refermant, je ne pourrais jamais te faire de meilleur cadeau. A  
  
demain, acheva-t-il en sortant.  
  
Sakura resta un moment hébétée, puis elle mit le collier dans son cou.  
  
_Kéro ! Regarde ce que Lionel m'a offert !  
  
_Le morv.heu, je veux dire Lionel, t'as offert un collier ?  
  
_Oui, regarde ! fit elle en retirant le collier et en le tendant à Kéro.  
  
Celui l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis déclara surpris :  
  
_ Ce n'est pas un collier ordinaire, c'est un talisman chinois. Il protège  
  
des maladies les plus terribles et des sorts dangereux aussi. Si on y met  
  
assez d'énergie,  
  
il peut permettre à une personne gravement malade de rester normalement en  
  
vie pendant encore plusieurs années. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en  
  
observer un, seules les plus grandes et les plus anciennes familles de  
  
magiciens chinois en connaissent le secret de fabrication. Et ils ne le  
  
dévoilent jamais ! Il faut beaucoup de temps et de travail pour en  
  
fabriquer un, et ceux qui en possèdent ne s'en séparent jamais !  
  
C'est un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable qu'il t'a fait là, je ne regrette  
  
pas qu'on soit devenu amis, déclara enfin Kéro en rendant le talisman à la  
  
jeune fille. Mais..  
  
_Mais quoi ?  
  
_Non, rien, fit le petit gardien songeur en avalant un énorme biscuit d'un  
  
seul coup.  
  
Lionel quant à lui s'était mis à courir dès qu'il avait franchi le pas de  
  
la porte,  
  
il sentait que s'il restait encore une minute près de Sakura, il risquait  
  
de s'évanouir.  
  
Il s'arrêta à un arbre pour respirer :  
  
_Maintenant que je n'ai plus le talisman, çà ne va pas être facile tous les  
  
jours.  
  
J'espère qu'elle en prendra soin, sinon..  
  
Il ne finit pas sa phrase, une quinte de toux sèche et douloureuse  
  
l'interrompit.  
  
Puis, d'un pas lent, il rentra chez lui. 


	3. je t'offre mon coeur , ma vie

chapitre 3 je t'offre ma vie  
  
_Lionel, tu es enfin revenu ! Et bien assez tôt pour le dîner ! fit  
  
Stéphanie d'une voix joyeuse en l'entendant entrer.  
  
Puis, passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte :  
  
_Pierre a fait un délicieux.hein ? ! Lionel, vite asseye toi !  
  
s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur le jeune homme qui titubait.  
  
_Laisse moi, fit-il en la repoussant mollement.  
  
_Mais.Lionel.ton talisman ! s'écria Stéphanie estomaquée. Ne me dit pas  
  
que.  
  
_Si, si, je l'ai donné à Sakura.soupira celui-ci en se dirigeant vers  
  
l'escalier.  
  
_Mais, tu vas te tuer ! Imagine qu'elle pense une seule seconde que.  
  
_Stéphanie, fit le jeune homme fermement en se tournant vers elle, je suis  
  
déjà mort.  
  
Puis, laissant sa cousine dans l'escalier il monta à sa chambre et  
  
s'enferma à clef.  
  
Celle-ci descendit à la salle à manger où Pierre servait le repas.  
  
_Maître Lionel ne vient pas ? demanda celui-ci.  
  
_Non Pierre, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.  
  
_Bien, fit le majordome en s'éloignant.  
  
_Pierre ! l'interpella la jeune fille. Il.il a donné son talisman à Sakura!  
  
_C'est qu'il doit avoir une grande confiance en elle, dit alors Pierre sans  
  
se retourner, mais ne vous inquiétez pas Maîtresse Stéphanie, votre cousin  
  
ne fait jamais les choses à la légère.  
  
_J'espère que c'est vrai, soupira Stéphanie pour elle même, mais Sakura  
  
comprendra-t-elle l'importance du cadeau qu'il lui a fait..  
  
************************************  
  
Le lendemain matin, à l'école.  
  
_Salut Tiphanie ! lança Sakura en voyant sa meilleure amie. Tu as passé de  
  
bonne vacances en Europe ?  
  
_Magnifique Sakura ! J'ai visité les musées et tout et tout ! J'ai même eu  
  
le temps de faire quelques croquis pour de futurs costumes !  
  
Sakura cligna un instant des yeux sans comprendre puis éclata de rire en  
  
disant :  
  
_Tiphanie tu ne changeras jamais !  
  
_Splendide Sakura, ma première vidéo de l'année scolaire commence par un  
  
grand éclat de rire !  
  
Quelle est la cause de cette joie ?  
  
_Tu vas voir, dans un instant !  
  
_Hein ? ! fit Tiphanie sans comprendre en décollant les yeux de son  
  
camescope.  
  
_Tiens, justement, les voilà ! dit Sakura en regardant par dessus l'épaule  
  
de sa meilleure amie.  
  
Celle-ci suivit son regard et vit comme une fusée foncer sur eux :  
  
_Tiphanie ! Sakura ! hurla cette fusée en freinant juste à temps pour ne  
  
pas écraser nos amies.  
  
_Stéphanie ? fit Tiphanie surprise. Oh, qu'est ce que je suis contente de  
  
te voir !  
  
_Moi aussi les filles ! Alors, je vous ai manqué ?  
  
_Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, fit Tiphanie en souriant.  
  
_Oui, je suis vraiment très heureuse de te revoir ! dit Sakura à son tour.  
  
_Vous aussi vous m'avez manqué ! Je me suis même mise à regretter la petite  
  
peluche vorace qui loge chez Sakura !  
  
_Peluche toi même ! grogna une voix étouffée venant du sac de Sakura.  
  
_Hein ? ! firent le trois filles en même temps.  
  
_Kéro, chuchota Sakura énervée en ouvrant un peu son sac, mais qu'est ce  
  
que tu fais ici ? !  
  
_J'avais seulement envie de revoir Tiphanie !plaida celui-ci en baissant le  
  
museau.  
  
Elle était partie pendant toutes les vacances !  
  
_Allez Kéro, c'est pas grave, fit Sakura en souriant, mais je te préviens,  
  
tu ne sors pas d'ici !  
  
Kéro sortit sa tête du sac et demanda :  
  
_Où est Lionel ?  
  
_Je suis là, fit une voix derrière eux, désolé mais j'avais pas la force de  
  
suivre le bolide qui me sert de cousine !  
  
_Lionel, je suis bien contente de te voir ! fit Tiphanie en se mettant à le  
  
filmer.  
  
Toi et Sakura êtes tellement photogéniques ! J'adore faire des films de  
  
vous !  
  
_Merci Tiphanie, fit Lionel en souriant discrètement.  
  
_Bon, ben c'est pas tout çà, lança Stéphanie, mais il serait peut être  
  
temps de nous diriger vers notre classe !  
  
_Cà tombe bien, fit Lionel à son tour, vu qu'on est tous dans la même.  
  
_Alors allons y ! lança Sakura toute heureuse en partant devant.  
  
Arrivé dans la salle de classe, ils s'installèrent : Sakura et Tiphanie à  
  
côté, à l'avant dernier rang, et Lionel et Stéphanie derrière eux, comme  
  
d'habitude.  
  
Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur rentra :  
  
_Bonjour, je suis M. Mistral. Je vous souhaite à tous un bon début d'année  
  
scolaire !  
  
_Merci monsieur ! lancèrent en c?ur tous les élèves de la classe.  
  
_Bien, je suis vraiment désolé de vous infliger çà mais il va falloir que  
  
vous fassiez un petit bilan de mathématique, pour évaluer votre niveau.  
  
Pendant ce temps, je pourrais consulter à loisir vos dossier.  
  
Le professeur distribua des copies, au grand désespoir de certains élèves,  
  
dont Sakura.  
  
Puis il s'installa à son bureau et feuilleta les dossiers des élèves.  
  
Après une demi-heure, il leva les yeux et regarda sa classe.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leurs copies, avec plus ou moins  
  
d'aisance et remplissait comme il pouvait la feuille de calculs. Son regard  
  
s'arrêta sur un des élèves, il semblait en mauvais état : il fixait la  
  
feuille à peine entamé comme s'il ne la voyait pas et serrait les dents  
  
très fort.  
  
_Comment s'appelle-t-il celui là ? Heu.Lionel Li, oui, c'est lui.  
  
Pourtant, les observations de ses anciens professeurs disent qu'il est  
  
doué dans toutes les matières, en math particulièrement. Pourquoi fait-il  
  
cette tête là alors ?  
  
Le professeur continua sa lecture :  
  
_Il a été gravement malade dernièrement.hum.ce pourrait-il qu'il fasse une  
  
rechute ?  
  
M.Mistral se leva et passa dans les rangs, comme s'il eut seulement voulu  
  
se dégourdir les jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive vers Lionel.  
  
Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas qu'il était arrivé. Le professeur se pencha  
  
sur lui et lui chuchota :  
  
_Vous allez bien Lionel ? Vous avez l'air malade.  
  
_Ou.oui, monsieur, répondit Lionel tremblotant, c'est.seulement.décalage  
  
horaire.  
  
M.Mistral fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Il posa sa main sur le front  
  
du jeune homme mais la retira précipitamment : il était brûlant.  
  
_Yvan ! appela le professeur. Accompagnez Lionel à l'infirmerie je vous  
  
prie.  
  
Yvan se leva surpris, il n'avait jamais vu Lionel malade.  
  
_Oui monsieur.  
  
_Allez y Lionel, ordonna le professeur.  
  
Le jeune homme se leva à contre c?ur, il ne voulait pas que l'on remarque  
  
qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait plus  
  
supporter cette douleur.  
  
Il sortit avec Yvan et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers l'infirmerie :  
  
_Ben mon vieux, c'est pas le moment de tomber malade tu sais !  
  
fit Yvan visiblement très inquiet. T'as même pas encore eut le temps de  
  
faire semblant de trouver drôle l'une de mes blagues stupides ! Allez,  
  
appuies toi sur moi.  
  
Lionel fit ce qu'il dit, de toute façon, il n'avait presque plus la force  
  
de marcher.  
  
Soudain, il se mit à tousser, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.  
  
Il lâcha Yvan pour se précipiter vers les toilettes, Yvan le suivit et le  
  
retrouva en train de vomir.  
  
_Ouf, c'était seulement, ton petit déjeuner qui n'était pas passé alors,  
  
fit Yvan qui paraissait soulagé.  
  
Mais lorsque Lionel releva sa tête vers le miroir, Yvan put voir dans  
  
celui-ci que du sang coulait sur le menton de son ami. Il s'approcha du  
  
lavabo où Lionel avait vomi et le retrouve tâché de sang.  
  
_Mon dieu ! Lionel, tu as vomi du sang ! Cette fois-ci, plus de temps à  
  
perdre, appuie toi bien sur mon épaule !  
  
Yvan se mit à marcher le plus rapidement possible, Lionel quant à lui  
  
suivait comme il pouvait. Heureusement, la salle de classe n'était pas très  
  
loin de l'infirmerie. Yvan frappa à la porte.  
  
_Entrez ! répondit une voix derrière.  
  
Yvan s'exécuta.  
  
_Madame, mon ami est malade., commença Yvan.  
  
L'infirmière soupira, il n'était pas rare que des élèves viennent la voir  
  
pour presque rien, dans le seul but de rater les cours ou d'avoir une  
  
excuse pour ne pas y aller.  
  
Mais tout de même, le jour de la rentré ! Sans lever les yeux du magazine  
  
qu'elle feuilletait, elle demanda :  
  
_Ton ami n'est pas à l'article de la mort tout de même, il ne peut pas  
  
parler lui même ?  
  
Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et Yvan répondit :  
  
_Non madame.  
  
D'habitude, après cette question, le " malade " répondait,  
  
mais en entendant toujours la même voix, l'infirmière rlus dans son lit . 


End file.
